tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Mac
"Three Zero harbour tugs just to pull two barges! Warrior and I have got you licked - two of us can pull that much!" :— Big Mac to Zorran, Zebedee, and Zak, Warrior Big Mac is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Usually, because he is one of the strongest tugs, it means he is supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Contents http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Mac# hide#Bio #Livery #Appearances ##Episodes ##Books and Annuals #Voice Actors #Trivia #Merchandise #Gallery BioEdit Big Mac can come across as a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold, despite his tendencies to be gruff at times. He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with his brother Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and thick head occasionally frustrates him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone makes fun of him. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_Hooter_01.ogg Big Mac is an essential character to TUGS. He is the second strongest tug of the fleet and despite his sometimes abrasive manners, he can be kind and gentle. He is always willing to help out someone in trouble, and uses his great strength to help whenever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. LiveryEdit Big Mac is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red, white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number 2 on his funnel. He wears a navy blue cap. AppearancesEdit Voice ActorsEdit *Sean Barrett *Keiji Fujiwara (Japan) *Pauli Virta (Finland) *Elise Langenoja (Finland; Up River only) Other: *Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) TriviaEdit *His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage; it isn't to be confused and has nothing to do with McDonald's' popular burger of the same name (it is believed that his rename to Big Stack for Salty's Lighthouse was done to avoid a lawsuit from McDonald's since it is an American fast food chain). *After Tugs' production ended, Big Mac's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. **Although prior to his sale, he was so damaged that his hull had completely separated from the rest of his body, though he was repaired shortly before sale. *He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March 2014. Merchandise Edit *Pin Badges (discontinued) *Coin-operated Kids Ride (discontinued) GalleryEdit http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_-_TUGS_Photobook_Picture.JPG Photo book profile picture http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac%27sModel.jpg Big Mac's Model http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac%27smodel.PNG http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacWarrior...png Big Mac as seen in the opening credits http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tugsbigmac.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMaccrossRegatta.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_5.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BIGMACJinxed.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_3.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunshine72.png Big Mac run aground in Sunshine http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:HighTideBigMac1.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_and_Warrior.jpg Big Mac and Warrior http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac%26Grampus.JPG Big Mac and Grampus http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacinUpRiver.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_MAC_name.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacWarrior.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BIGMACTENCENTS.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunshine11.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunshine114.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunshine135.png Big Mac stuck on a mudbank http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sunshine127.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trapped16.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trapped18.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trapped20.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Warrior_Book_1.jpg Big Mac on a barge http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pirate_(38).png Big Mac with Zug http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pirate_(35).png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacUpRiver...png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Biggcityfreeze3.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_and_Vienna.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:StarBuildingGhosts.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hw01.PNG http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpRiverBigMac3.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacUpRiver1.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:JinxedBigMacOJDeleted.PNG http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Isaiah.png Covered in coal dust in High Tide http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacUpRiver..png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacTrapped...png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMacRegatta.jpg Big Mac towing the Clearwater Features barge in Regatta http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:TUGSRegattaDeletedScenePhoto.jpg O.J., Big Mac, Top Hat and Ten Cents save Grampus http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostsBigMac4.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostBicMac3.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostsBigMac2.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostsBigMac.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:GhostsBigmacandOJ.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Race7.JPG Big Mac as seen in The Race http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tcbusy03.jpg Big Mac (left) as seen in Ten Cents' Busy Day http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tcbusy04.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac%27sFace.jpg This close-up of Big Mac allows his stubble to be seen more easily. http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:BigMac%27sModel2.jpg Big Mac prior to the sale, notice the severe damage to his body. http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bigmacfacemasks.PNG Big Mac's Face Masks http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghosts24.png http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:WarriorPinBadge.jpeg Big Mac Pin Badge http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Big_Mac_Coin-operated_Kids_Ride.jpg Big Mac coin-op kids ride http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Coin_operated_Big_Mac.jpg http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:CoinOperatedBigMacRideAd.jpeg Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Star Tugs Category:Characters Category:TugBoats Category:Tugboats